


Sunscreen

by mamaclover



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You were sent on a mission with your superior, Widowmaker, but it feels more like a vacation getaway. What are you to do when asked to help her out with a simple request of putting on some sunscreen?





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to get this posted when the summer skins were released but posting during the Christmas event seems good to go.

You couldn't stop the shaking of your hands as you held the small bottle of lotion. This trip was unexpected and you wondered if it really was for finding the 'target'. It just looked like a resort with a private beach getaway.

Your superiors sent you on this mission to be an assistant to Amelie Lacroix aka Widowmaker. But so far she hadn't once picked up her sniper and instead dragged you to the beach. 

The heat was getting to you and it made you wonder how much longer you two were going to stay.

"You. You can hurry a bit, can't you?"

You wanted to scoff when you realized she probably didn't even remember your name. No use correcting her in fear of being waved off. 

Today's trip to the beach was for recon but Widow was dressed in her bikini that kept turning heads. Not so subtle when her skin wasn't exactly a common shade.  
You struggled with the bag that seemed just a normal blue beach bag decorated in palm trees, knowing it hid a sniper that could be quickly put together in case the need came. 

You highly doubted it, watching as Widow found a spot where the sun bathing chairs were set up. You didn't dare sit next to her, instead carefully dropping the bag next to her and was about to walk away to maybe actually do some work until you felt a hand grip on your wrist!

"Care to help me?"

You couldn't say no, being her 'assistant'. More like a pack mule but you turned to face her to find her holding a bottle of suntan lotion.

"I have to keep my hands dry. If you could be so kind."

The sudden request surprised you and you were almost tempted to just turn and run but she was right. She couldn't handle her gun if she did so you could only nod and take the bottle.  
Now your hands shook as Widow slipped off the sleeved top and skirt to reveal her dark blue bikini. Your heart was racing as the sight when she climbed onto the bench to lay on her stomach and rested her head on her arms away from you.

"Start on my back then we'll go down. Then I'll flip so you can do the front."

You couldn't help but squeeze the bottle tight in your hands as you tried to keep your eyes on her back where her spider tattoo was half hidden by her bikini top. 

"Well?"

By the tone of her voice and how she reached back to undo the knot keeping her bikini together, you knew she was teasing you. But you couldn't just ignore her and instead squirted a bit of lotion into your hand. Starting with her shoulders, you tried to ignore the sound of your heart thumping loudly in your ears. 

You couldn't deny the beauty of Widow, almost appreciating this chance to see her like this. She wasn't shy and often teased you when she caught your eye during actual missions.   
How she'd lower her front zipper of her usually attire just a bit more before laughing at you.

Always trying to lure you into her web.

You grimaced at how cheesy it sounded in your head, but you continued down to cover her back all the while making sure to cover her tattoo properly.

"Don't forget my arms."

Widow spread her arms out, allowing you to lean over and rub the sunscreen gently over her while avoiding her hands.   
It still made you blush with how soft her skin was and how your fingers sunk into the supple skin of her biceps.

You had to lean even further to reach her other arm and could smell her perfume even over the sunblock. It only made you turn red when you realized you had to go further down.

The swell of her round ass, missing the skirt she wore to the beach was almost intimidating. You would never say it out loud, but you often found your eyes roaming downwards. 

So now to be faced with this left you shaking. 

Reminding yourself you were a member of Talon and shouldn't be intimidated by something so simple as a globe of flesh.  
Still, you tried to take a deep breath as you squirted more sunscreen into your palm and slapped your hands together. 

Peeking down at your superior to find where her gaze was, you found her with her head to the side facing away from you. It gave you a moment to know she wasn't looking but wondered if you should at least warn her.

When the sunscreen dripped from your hand to the swell of her ass making her hum in questions, it was now or never. 

You paused only for a moment before with every last ounce of courage pushed you to finally land a hit on your target!  
A firm slap made you freeze, sacred to even look at Widow but only feeling her flinch you assumed it was safe to continue. 

As you continued to rub in the sunscreen, you could see people passing by looking almost shocked as you kept rubbing. You couldn't help but feel excited now.

Everyone was staring while Widow didn't seem to notice, almost as if she was asleep. You gave a quick squeeze to check and see if she really had fallen asleep under your hands. 

"Don't worry I always have an eye open. Make sure you cover everything if you want to keep that hand."

To your surprise, Widow spread her legs open and you saw how her bikini bottom had slipped just a bit.   
Her lips were slipping out of the sides and you felt suddenly shy to touch her again.   
You spotted a beauty mark on her lip and felt lightheaded.

"Everywhere, rookie."

She lifted her hips, knowing what was exposed and expected to do as you were told.   
After all, Widow was your superior. 

"Fine."

Though she was above you, you never gave in to her ways. Most of the time.   
With her legs spread wide, you were able to easily reach between her thighs to use your fingers to rub at her inner thighs.   
With how tight her bikini was, it didn't leave much to the imagination when you looked up again. You stood up to grab a towel and wipe away the excess sunscreen from your hands. 

"Well? Still got the legs."

You wanted more than anything to just reach in between her thighs and tease the exposed skin and see that bikini wet with Widow's excitement but you shook that thought from your head before reaching for the sunscreen once more. 

"Hurry. You never know if the assignment is nearby."

You did as you were told, hurrying with the sunscreen on the soft skin of Widow's thighs. You wondered how it felt to be in between these heavenly thighs. 

Traveling further down to her calves, you wanted to stop and think of the next area. Looking down, you stared at her feet and had to stop yourself from getting too excited.   
Shapely, dainty feet that you knew smelled just the slightest after slipping on her wedged heels before laying down.   
As gross as you knew it was, you wanted to press your face against them. 

"Something on your mind?" Widow asked, wiggling her toes as if she could see right through you even with her head titled away from you. 

You cursed under your breath as you knelt by the end of the beach chair to take hold of Widow's left foot.  
You looked around to check before leaning in close just enough to take a small sniff. It left you shivering before going back to rubbing in the sunscreen.

"Clean that off. Target in sights."

At the mention of the target, your mind cleared of those dirty thoughts and went back to the mission. It was almost hard but you already had her feet wiped and the bag at her side.   
Never without her hookshot in the form of a bracelet, Widow got to her feet to hurry away from the crowd to find a spot.  
You sat down, catching a glimpse of the man branded a traitor and knew he didn't have much more time until the shot rang out in the mummer of the summer day.

In an instant, panic filled the beach and people started to scream in fear. Scattering around in a mess trying to get away, you easily blended with the hectic crowd.  
You were heading to the meeting spot just near the end of the beach, your thoughts already gone far from the mission and back to your superior. Would she want you to finish lotioning her up?

A honk pulled you from your thoughts, seeing Widow settled in the driver's seat of a speed boat! You hadn't expected this, just having been told to find the end of the beach to the west.   
She raised her sunglasses with a wink to follow, making your heart pickup once more. 

"Going my way?"

It was cheesy but you hurried over to hop in, wading in the water and grimacing when she started to gently move forward. 

"Buckle up. We have to hurry before they start looking for us. Hold on tight."

You barely clicked in your seat belt before you were thrown back against your seat as Widow started to maneuver out of the small alcove you met up in to hurry to the ocean.   
With the wind blowing against your face and the sea salt water splashing against you, you almost wanted to ask what was the plan.

"Curious of what's next, chérie? We have a few extra days here. Might as well enjoy them together." 

Widow had a smirk on her dark lips, always leaving you wondering if Talon had installed a chip in your brain to make it easy to read as she pulled up to a much larger boat.   
She easily hopped out of the speedboat, turning back to reach out and hold her hand out to you.

"Just the two of us~"

You couldn't help but gulp down the butterflies that were trying to fly out of your stomach as you took hold of her hand and climbed onto the boat. 

Not shy in the least, Widow reached back to undo the top of her bikini once more and slip it off!  
You looked away as she let her arm hang down while holding the top, blushing darkly as she stepped closer.

"You still need to lotion my front."

You gulped again, following your superior to the top of the boat to help her out with more lotion. You only hoped it wasn't just the lotion she needed help with.


End file.
